


Hallelujah

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Beaches, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, Drama & Romance, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Introspection, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Korra/Asami. Being together here, seeing a new day rise from the surface, it was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

Korra stood before the tumultuous shoreline, as frothy waves crashed upon the beach in a rhythmic pattern. She had always loved watching the sea, especially how the water cascaded past her bare feet, tingling and refreshing all at once. She stood her ground on the shifting sands, in the early hours of the morning, peace and quiet very needed now.

Out of the corner of her eye, Korra saw Asami walk towards her from afar, and she smiled to herself. She knew that Asami was an early bird, and morning wasn't always a favorite time for the Avatar, but compromises were compromises.

Korra thought that she didn't know that seeing the sun had once been painful for her, from what had happened through the past three years. It was when she thought another day meant more pain to endure and work through. It had been too obvious from the beginning of getting better for Korra, the torment, the what-ifs, and becoming who she once was.

Asami knew all along, and she too felt the uncertainty and anguish still left from looking into murky waters of yesterday and wishing that an unbroken reflection would appear. The darkening waves of the sea from the past would just collapse on themselves, as they offered no clear image to anchor Asami back them. The rivers and oceans she would walk past by flowed on, though in her mind, they wound through the past.

Being together here, seeing a new day rise from the surface, it was enough. Before this, they fought together with all their hearts until the sweet moment between night and day. Only then was when their hearts were in peace, Korra and Asami's hands were linked with the warmth that they thought they had lost after all of this time.

It was the warmth of their hearts, after all they had endured and accomplished, and they were here to see the sun rise to the sky.


End file.
